Dragon Thunder
by cornholio4
Summary: Kit Taylor after the series decides to go to Reefside on vacation and meets a certain blonde singer. Oneshot and romance is alluded to.


**I have recently gotten into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight thanks to the Toku Time review of the show, before you ask I have not really seen any of the Sentai show or Kamen Rider Shows other than their American adaptations like Beetleborgs (besides one Turbo and Metallix Comic why was there never a crossover?) and VR Troopers though I have looked them up on the companion websites to Ranger Central (and I think Zeronos from Den-O looks amazing!). I was hoping to find a crossover between Dragon Knight and Power Rangers but since there are none I decided to take matters into my own hands and write one myself, particularly with which is tied with Wild Force and SPD as my fave Ranger series post the Zordon era (which also includes my fave female ranger Kira)! This is post the Dragon Knight show (therefore: ****SPOILER ALERT!****) and maybe taking place when Dino Thunder was still going on.**

Late teenager Kit Taylor after saving the world from Xaviax along with the other Kamen Riders as well as finding his father again which led to him deciding to use his old Dragon Knight powers over his Onyx ones, he decided to take a break because after all if he exhausted himself someone might get lucky and have him vented (again). After telling Len and his father of his intentions he took a little vacation to Reefside, California maybe for some quiet time.

He was at this cyberspace cafe place called Hayley's Cyberspace, as he was having his drink he was reading his signed copy of Mirror World: Adventures of the Kamen Riders the novel Maya decided to write about his adventures with the Riders.

The other Riders saw no harm in this, after all who would actually believe the book's events to be non-fiction? The pictures on the cover they would pass off as just guys posing for the camera in costumes, they would not actually believed heroes who could jump through mirrors saved the entire race from being kidnapped by an evil dictator.

As he was reading he noticed a beautiful singing voice, he turned and saw on the stage area singing a song on the guitar called 'Freak You Out' was a blonde girl who looked only slightly younger than him.

Putting away his book in his bag he decided to face the stage and listen, when the song was over he was one the ones who clapped as the girl took a bow and went off the stage and put the guitar in a case. Kit decided to see if he could have a word with the great young singer he just heard.

Walking up to her he accidentally bumped into her, "Sorry." He said in an apologetic tone. Kira laughed as she helped him get up.

"Don't worry about it." The girl laughed as she took a closer look at the older boy "are you new here?"

"Yeah I came here on vacation." Kit said with a smile "name's Kit."

"My name's Kira and welcome to Reefside." The girl introduced as Kit noticed something on her arm, a silver bracelet with a yellow gem attached to it that seemed to have some sort of power to it.

Kit's eyes widened, does this mean that this girl Kira was like him, were there other Kamen Riders that Len and the other did not know about?

"You mind telling me about that?" Kit asked pointing to the bracelet but Kira hid it with her sleeve.

"It's nothing..." Kira said in a secretive tone which made Kit think that Kira was just like him and was trying to keep her secret.

Kit motioned for her to follow him outside and she was confused but obliged as they both walked outside and Kit made sure there was no one who could listen to the conversation that they were about to have.

"Tell you what..." Kit whispered pulling up his sleeve to show his Drag Visor "you tell me the story of your Bracelet and I will tell you the story of this!"

Kira's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, "You're a ranger?" Kira gasped in disbelief, Kit looked at her with confusion in his eye; did she seriously think he was a park ranger?

Either way the conversation they were going to have would be interesting and informative.

**Yeah not so much romance as it alluded to and it could possibly lead to a longer story. If you want to write a sequel to this oneshot, as long as I get credit then be my guest!**


End file.
